


【H2OVanoss】控制狂（GTA 5 AU，V/D，PWP）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：Vanoss是個控制狂，而Delirious選擇配合他</p>
            </blockquote>





	【H2OVanoss】控制狂（GTA 5 AU，V/D，PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊這是一篇怪怪的PWP，唉唉我真的不擅長寫肉啊請見諒，但我盡力了......好餓......

「脫掉你的衣服。」他發下命令，而他的服從者都會照做，這就是他們進行的方式，沒有反抗跟抱怨，一切都照坐在椅子上的Vanoss所說而前進，如同他是這裡最殘酷的暴君，而他的后笑了一聲，然後順著王的意願。

整個房間裡都安靜的出奇，外頭世界的混亂與喧鬧都傳不進來，只有衣物的摩擦聲和兩人的呼吸聲，迴盪在寧靜的空間裡，讓他們能夠遠離紛亂，眼中只剩下彼此的靈魂，Vanoss能看見卸下所有偽裝的小丑，Delirious能望進亞裔男人充斥著慾望的深淵。

溫暖的燈光照在Delirious的身上，他蒼白的皮膚染上鵝黃色，讓他的笑容看起來比平時溫和許多，精瘦的身體沾著不少傷痕，Vanoss全都用炙熱的眼神掃過一遍，而眼前的男人像具藝術品，靜止不動的供他欣賞。

「現在，」在自己下達指令前，Delirious都沒有其他動作，他很滿意對方的表現，「躺到床上去。」舔舔有些乾的嘴唇，Vanoss用沙啞又低沉的聲音說道，然後看著放蕩不羈的男人慢慢移動到潔白的床鋪上。

臀部在床單上滑動，Delirious將自己的上半身靠在木製的床板上，微微扭動窄腰來準備自己，他很清楚指揮者的下一步，「張開你的腿。」Vanoss的話語傳進他的耳朵，刺激他的每一處神經，尖叫著讓他順從。

他忍著在腹部匯集的騷動，緩慢挪動自己的腳跟，拉開他修長的雙腿，他因為興奮而半勃的陰莖完全暴露在大腿根之間，Vanoss在這時終於站了起來，離開他專屬的王座，坐到床邊靠近他的所屬物。

厚實且長著繭的手掌握住另一個人的腳踝，這次Delirious猜不透他的心思，但他認得這種火熱的感覺，透過肌膚的觸碰漫延上大腿的內側，敏感又較細緻皮膚泛起淡淡紅色，他不自覺的咬起下唇，吞下他越來越多的渴望。

然後Vanoss收回他的手，「你還想要更多，對嗎？」他俯身向前，拇指撫摸著身下人的眼角，面頰貼上對方的手後點點頭，Delirious的嘴角上揚，「是的……」他這樣回答著，不介意聽見Vanoss低聲喊他是個淫蕩的婊子。

「那就準備好你自己。」說完，Vanoss就退回原本的位置，靜靜的看著Delirious稍微愣住的表情，他喜歡對方這樣不知所措的模樣，更愛當Delirious儘管遲疑，卻還是照著他說的話行動的樣子。

他不確定那是不是因為信任，至少Delirious總是這樣說，就算知道自己會被整，眼前這個年長的瘋子都會服從，但現在不太一樣，他看著少Delirious將目光移置他們的床頭櫃，用剩一半的潤滑液被大方的擺在那裡。

服從者用眼神在徵求他的同意，因為他沒有允許對方說話，除非他開口，不然對方不能有任何多餘的動作，此刻面對Delirious的請求，他沈默的點頭表示自己同意。

改只用右手的手肘支撐著身體，Delirious伸手勾起那罐小東西，將裡頭的液體擠上手指間，還壓濕了一部分的床單，修長的食指與中指在攪動，潤滑液舔過所能觸及的每吋皮膚，手腕配合頭部彎曲又伸直。

一旁的Vanoss盯著他，眼睛沒有離開過發出哼聲的人，液體緩慢動作的水聲充斥著，他能想像自己的老二好像有液體滑過，直到Delirious終於停止他轉動濕漉漉的手指。

透明的稠絲在燈光下閃閃發亮，Vanoss暗自深呼吸幾次，緊握著自己的拳頭，靜靜等待對方的下一步，而Delirious又挪動了下身體，漸漸壓低他的腰肢，沾著唾液的手指順著身體向下伸去。

曾經染上無數血跡的手指繞過陰囊，滑過敏感的會陰處，在進入自己的那一刻，Delirious的身體有些僵硬，但是Vanoss的手在他的腳踝旁畫著圈，他瞪著那對映著自己的眼睛，然後咬咬牙，將兩根手指都送入他的後穴裡。

腸道裡的異物感讓他感到奇怪，尤其那玩意兒還是自己的手指，正被他體內的柔軟肌肉包覆著，Delirious稍微撇過自己的頭，微張的唇齒間透出一些喘息，但目前他只吞進一半的手指，調整姿勢之後再用力一些，手指的根部也終於被塞進去。

他可以明顯感受到Vanoss灼熱的目光，在他的下半身來來回回，不過也就僅此而已，Delirious知道對方雖然很滿意，可Vanoss是不打算幫忙的，至少現在不會，他只好小小喘幾口氣，然後開始移動自己的手指。

體內那種怪異感難以適應，但Delirious還是緩慢的抽出手，又再把他們捅回去，有些乾澀的腸道奮力蠕動著，在進出之間開始放鬆，順應主人的動作吞吐，這讓Delirious的速度可以加快些，便將手指交叉或打開，拉開那些緊吸著它的肌肉。

狹窄的通道越來越軟鬆，不再試圖將手指推擠出去，而是吸進去更多且更深，當他無意間觸碰到某個凸起的點時，渴望從體內衝上喉嚨，呻吟從嘴裡流洩而出，Vanoss也因為他發出的聲音，胃部以下開始糾結與發熱。

這時候兩根手指似乎已經無法滿足他，Delirious又加上的三根手指，一邊扭動著自己的腰臀，就像是在用那三根手指在操自己，他的手抓緊了床單，快感匯集在他的下體，他的陰莖吐出一些淡色的液體，卻仍舊只有在晃動間能被稍微碰觸到。

更多的聲音從他的喉嚨間傳出，衝進Vanoss的腦海裡擾亂著他，鼻息間的節奏失了些方寸，他看著Delirious蜷曲著腳趾，卻慢慢推著自己的腳跟，收緊他的小腿跟大腿，避免自己闔上他的雙腿，違反Vanoss稍早前下達的指令。

「夠了，停下。」Vanoss沒想過他的聲音會聽起來這樣乾澀，不過他還是讓自己保持在原處，「過來我這裡。」清了下自己的喉嚨，他命令另外一個起身，離開已經有些被染濕的床，來到他的雙腿之間跪下。

伸手扣住對方的下顎，Vanoss看著那張帶著情慾與迷茫的臉，他喜歡Delirious的眼睛，有時候像純淨的天空，有時候則像覆上濃霧的海洋，想著那個總是追隨著他的目光，Vanoss將拇指抵上Delirious得下唇，輕輕的左右摩搓著。

然後他將手指探進Delirious的嘴裡，撬開微開的牙齒，感受口腔裡的溫熱，以及Delirious用舌尖刺激著他指尖的感覺，當他收回手之後，Delirious還是保持著那副模樣，看起來就像是想被填滿一樣，半張著嘴發出嘆息聲。

手掌改扣著對方的後腦勺，「吸我。」擠出簡單的幾個音節，Vanoss將Delirious的腦袋壓進自己的褲襠，讓兩腿之間的人解開他的褲頭，將那硬到發疼的傢伙從內褲裡解放出來，在Delirious的手中滑動。

這不是他第一次這麼幹，可是Delirious還是先在那根發燙的巨物前想過之後，才張開自己的嘴，從露出幾滴液體的前端吞起，讓Vanoss的老二埋入他的嘴裡，幾乎塞滿他的口腔，讓他不得不挪動自己的腦袋，才能盡可能含進更多。

鼻間終於碰上對方的恥毛，口腔的內壁貼上侵入的物體，Delirious用自己的舌頭撫過那些怒張的紋路，舔掉洞口所滴出的前液，然後自己動了起來，吸允著另外一個男人的陰莖，還時不時發出悶哼聲。

色情小丑的服務讓Vanoss急促得喘著氣，他的手仍按在對方的後腦，在一前一後的享樂之間，欲求變得更加深沉，趁著Delirious沒有防備的時候，他用力得挺腰，將自己的老二頂得更進去，手也將對方朝自己的方向按下去。

他聽見Delirious從鼻子裡發出嗆到般的聲音，被堵住喉嚨的感覺可不好受，但是Vanoss沉浸在那個正在收縮空間，享受對方努力吞著他的前端，完全沒有要鬆手的意思，不過那對藍色的眼睛開始聚集著淚水，他才終於讓Delirious離開他的掌控。

劇烈的咳嗽聲撞擊著他的胸口，Vanoss知道那並不是心軟，即使地板上Delirious的臉漲紅，手摀著自己喉嚨，髒話似乎快要湧上他的嘴，可是Delirious還是忍住了，現在他只是用那張帶著眼淚的眼睛，盯著Vanoss瞧。

「自己坐上來。」手放在自己的兩側，Vanoss居高臨下的下達指令，像個不可一世的國王，不過Delirious只是默默的站起來，張腿暴君的坐上暴君的大腿，他伸出一隻手扶著Vanoss寬厚的肩膀，然後皺起眉頭，用帶著局促的眼神看著Vanoss。

但是殘忍的國王不會為此有憐憫之心，「快點。」伸手拍了下對方的屁股，Vanoss近乎是用嚴厲的語調說著，讓Delirious又咬起自己的嘴唇，然後用另外一隻手扶著Vanoss的陰莖，將傘狀的前頭抵著自己的後穴。

吞下一口口水，緩慢的沉下自己的身體，感受自己的肛口被漸漸撐開，要被撕裂的緊張攪得Delirious心跳加快，薄薄的汗水一層浮現在他的胸口，他想盡辦法讓自己放鬆下來，好能夠吞下對方。

雖然已經被擴張過，但是在對方的尺寸之下，似乎還是有些不足，被強硬撐開的感覺讓Delirious有些難以呼吸，他張口想要吸取空氣，卻發出不成聲的呻吟，不過這時他也才勉牆被塞進一半。

「你可以的，」他聽見Vanoss的聲音，還有對方的手就按在他的跨部，「你得全都吃下去。」帶著像孩子般祈求卻又有無法反抗的力量，Delirious急促得喘著氣，兩隻手都攀上Vanoss的肩頭，繼續下半身的動作。

當他終於壓上對方的根部時，Delirious感覺自己已經失去大部分的體力，可是體內的巨物讓他難以休息，他的手放在Vanoss的後背，手指掐入緊實的背肌之間，被汗水弄濕的額頭貼在Vanoss的脖子上。

被塞得滿滿的後穴不斷動著，像是要把外來物給推出，又像是要扣著不讓對方離開，濕熱的軟肉描繪出Vanoss陰莖的形狀，完美包覆住碩大的硬挺，舒服的感覺差點讓Vanoss給射出來，還有Delirious在耳邊發出的那些呼吸聲，都搔得他蠢蠢欲動。

「動起來。」手覆蓋著懷裡人緊實的臀部，他用力捏了下手感很好的臀肉，督促著Delirious繼續，後者還是有些不適應，不過依舊伸直手臂來挺起身體，他俯視Vanoss變成暗色的眼睛，然後使力擺動自己的腰臀。

如同要把他灼傷的肉棒滑出一些，接著又再次回到溫暖的巢穴，Delirious強迫他的身體做出更大的動作，努力騎著只願意做在那裡的人，在進進出出的擠壓之間，試圖靠自己找尋體內的那點。

將手順著對方的腰窩撫摸，Vanoss樂於見到Delirious困擾的模樣，他將手裡的軀體拉近自己，吸吮著緊繃的頸部跟晃動的鎖骨，一個個小小紅色與紫青色的痕跡在擴散，在向下的過程中，Vanoss仁慈的任由Delirious環著他的後腦來固定自己。

不同於控制自己呼吸的隱忍，短短的尖叫突然從齒縫間流洩，Vanoss知道這是對方找到愉悅點的象徵，他叼住Delirious的乳頭，大力的吸了一口，好似可以有乳汁被帶出一樣，換得一聲無恥的聲響。

上下兩處的快感襲擊Delirious的腦袋，他的身體抓住節奏，配合著Vanoss得動作扭動腰，速度越來越快，雙手也扣得越來越緊，將他胸前的果實送進對方嘴裡，同時一下又一下的讓腸道內的陰莖撞上前列腺。

快感仍然不斷的在累積，但是自己的陰莖卻只能可憐兮兮的流水，Delirious在動作時，有意無意的將他的性器往Vanoss身上貼，像個貪婪的婊子，無止盡的渴求與尋求，「幫我……」他低聲哀求著，期待他的王願意給予一些施捨。

可是邪惡的魔王只是勾起嘴角，他翻身將他的臣民壓在身下，「你想要射出來嗎？」他的雙手撐在藍眼睛的旁邊，故意在脆弱的耳殼邊詢問，「拜託……」Delirious點頭，還討好性的用小腿磨蹭著對方的大腿。

「當然，就像你所期盼得，」充滿憐憫之心的國王親吻他最親愛的弄臣，騰出一隻手撈起那條不安分得腿，將它壓到自己的腰間，「我會把你操到射。」說完之後，Vanoss就奮力得挺腰，撞得另外一個人再次發出悅耳的叫喊。

用力的抽插著，幾乎是將前端抽出，他扯出對方一些依依不捨的腸肉，那抹嫣紅翻攪著，再被全數送回體內，「沒有我的允許，」Vanoss用溫和的聲音說著，卻跟下身猛烈的動作完全相反，「你不會碰你自己，對嗎？」

他們的動作完美契合在一起，「全聽你的……」斷斷續續的語句在呼吸不過來的親吻間嘆息，原本不受拘束的男人來回摸著手裡結實的背肌，「你只能從我這裡拿，」呼吸節奏也開始混亂的Vanoss說著，「只能接受我給的。」而Delirious也只能點頭。

碰撞的脆響在呻吟與喘息來回，毛髮的壓痕製造出紅色的染料，Vanoss像是要Delirious操出的腦子一樣，每一下都精準的往他體內的凸起前進，一邊變得兇狠的將舌頭探入Delirious嘴裡，掃過帶有苦味的口腔。

「我快……」手指甲陷入皮膚之內，抓出一絲血痕，卻很快又被汗水與歡快淹沒，「那就射出來，」臉埋在頸脖處，Vanoss含糊不清的說著，一邊輕吻著對方，「為了我……」就如同一直以來那般，他邊想著邊張口，像隻野獸般撕咬著皮肉。

又是幾下的撞擊，在Delirious高潮而噴發出來後，濁白的液體分散在他們的腹部上，Vanoss抓緊宛若斷了線的人，感受那瞬間緊緻的擠壓，他的陰莖被吸得更緊，像是要搾出他的精液般，讓他沒多久就跟著將液體灌入對方的體內。

眼前發白而失神數秒，他們都回到充滿體熱的床鋪，Vanoss將自己壓在Delirious身上，手指在對方的手臂上輕輕描繪著那個剛癒合的傷疤，「好點了嗎？」他聽見Delirious這樣問道，「嗯……」他在嘴裡咕噥著，然後有些不捨的起身。

眼睛還是一直盯著那個傷痕，Vanoss記得自己當時有多生氣，不是因為那些突襲他們的狗雜種，而是氣自己，讓他的朋友被敵人綁走，原本順利的交易被打亂，所有的計畫通通崩解，沒有人預料到另外第三方的埋伏。

可是心裡有個聲音告訴他，他應該要知道的，要是他有做好準備，就不會有人受傷，他們不會幾乎全部掛彩，Delirious不會為了救他而擋下那顆子彈，儘管那只是一處擦傷，不過Vanoss就是無法接受，事情脫離他的掌控。

他不曉得那是愧疚、歉意還是其他什麼別的，暴躁的情緒掌控著他的腦袋，直到像現在，Delirious一反常態的冷靜，靠過來握住他的手，「嘿，」語氣中帶著讓人放心的笑意，「我們得把這團糟給清乾淨。」Delirious邊說邊拉起Vanoss。

不過事實上，看見白色的液體從Delirious的腿上流下後，他們很理所當然的又在浴室幹了一次，直到Delirious幾乎是腿軟的半靠在牆邊，由Vanoss將他後面的那些精液都清出來，才自己站起來穿衣服，接著被攔腰扛出去。

「放開我！」他大笑著，震得整個胸腔都在響，「別想！」將人丟到床上，Vanoss跟著也躺上去，伸手扣住狂笑的人，把他拉到自己的懷裡，「你知道，我很有可能會就這樣失去你。」像個小孩子一樣不滿的語氣，卻讓Delirious轉過身來看著Vanoss。

月光讓他的眼睛看起來更亮，像星晨一樣閃爍著，「你才沒那麼容易擺脫我。」Delirious露出一個真誠的笑容，然後獻給他的王一個晚安吻。


End file.
